


3 AM Cookies

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this while it was 3 AM and I was eating cookies, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Harukawa Maki, Tired Kaito Momota, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Kaito woke up next to his sleeping girlfriend, Maki due to soft footsteps and noises in the kitchen. When he went to go check- he saw Shuichi with cookies in his hands and mouth.---I just wrote this at 3 AM eating cookies because I want someone to comfort me since I can’t sleep.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	3 AM Cookies

* _Thump, thump, thump*_

Although the noise was very soft, it was enough to wake the peacefully sleeping Kaito from his slumber. With a yawn he looked to his right to see Maki snoring lightly hugging her pillow. He smiled at the sight then looked to his left where Shuichi was supposed to be but wasn’t. Just to check what time it was, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was around 3 AM. Before Kaito could get up to investigate where Shuichi was, more soft footsteps could be heard and Kaito was 100% sure that it was coming from the kitchen.

The astronaut boy arose up from the warm and cosy bed. He started slowly heading to the kitchen where the noises got louder and louder. Kaito let out a small yawn while rubbing his eyes before barely peaking his head into the kitchen. It was Shuichi facing the other way. Nothing seemed off about him, only the fact that he was awake at this time of hour.

“Mm... Shuichi?” Kaito sleepy mumbled walking towards him. The shorter boy froze for a second but came back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When Shuichi turned around Kaito noticed that he had 2-4 cookies stuffed in his mouth and he was holding another 3 cookies in his hands. The taller boy felt a small smile form on his face just looking at his boyfriend.

“Was... it your binder again, hun’?” Kaito asked kissing Shuichi’s forehead. After finally finishing the cookies in his mouth Shuichi spoke. “N-No, I’m not wearing it... If you want you can check for yourself.” The astronaut boy blushed and slowly retraced his hand away from Shuichi’s shoulder. “Only if you want to show me, but I trust you alright?” His sleepy soothing voice made Shuichi grin. “Well, if that’s not the case then why are you awake?” Although it took a while, his only response was a shrug from the detective who started to look away from him.

Kaito frowned at the reply and started giving his puppy eyes until Shuichi gave in. “I just can’t s-sleep I guess.” The taller boy attempted to raise his eyebrow without squinting and failed. But the bluenette was no idiot and knew he was confused. With a soft sigh he turned around no longer facing Kaito and continued eating his cookies. “You can’t sleep, I get that but...” Kaito paused tilting his head a little bit.

“Why’d you decide on eating cookies?” Kaito asked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s build. “Oh.” The detective mumbled looking at the 2 cookies he had in his hands. Kaito smiled even at the random response. It didn’t answer his question, but it was alright. “Look, you don’t need to tell me. It’s okay.” The astronaut said but noticed that the smaller boy started to frown. “No. It’s just- I woke up a little hungry.” Shuichi managed to say while turning around to face Kaito who was petting and messing up his hair.

As he finished twirling his fingers in Shuichi’s hair he took his hand. “C’mon sidekick, let’s go to sleep.” He exclaimed while dragging Saihara to bed next to Maki. She was sitting half-awake and gave a low whine as they sat next to her. “...It’s so early, why are you guys awake?” Maki complained and of course, Kaito gave her his one and only sly smirk he usually does. “Wouldn’t Makiroll want to know?” He could hear a faint scruff but didn’t get anything else. “Whatever... just get some sleep you two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m like so tired rn,,,,,, my next work will be me venting and it might take a while. ☔️  
> but ignore my bratty complains and ty for reading, hope you enjoyed this small little fluffy work <3


End file.
